Together Through Life and Beyond
by HeavenzDevil
Summary: *REPOSTED* A short one-shot fic at the end of the final battle. Harry and Draco are fighting together, but what will the outcome be? Harry/Draco - WARNING: You may want to grab a box of tissues.


A/N: This is a one-shot Harry/Draco fic. Please review it, I would love to see what other people think of it. Thanks to my lovely betas Crisy and Lissa, without them this story wouldn't exist.  
  
-------  
  
Screams erupted all around Harry as Albus Dumbledore fell to the ground, his last breath taken only a moment earlier, right before being hit with Avada Kedavra. Harry felt a single tear slide down his cheek before going back to the battle at hand.  
  
Almost all of Voldemort's followers were lying on the ground, dead, or had Apparated back to a place that was safe for them. Many of those who opposed Voldemort and had been with Harry from the beginning the battle were lying on the ground as well, either hurt too greatly for them to move or dead.  
  
As the battle drew to an end, Harry looked around him. Aside of Dumbledore, Professors McGonagall, Sprout, Flitwick, and Trelawny were dead and of the students all of Gryffindor House except for Harry were dead as well. Harry looked over to Hermione and Ron's bodies; they had died in each other's arms, each one trying to save the other. Right before the battle, Ron had proposed to Hermione, his girlfriend, who had, of course, accepted. Never to be separated, as soon as Hermione had fallen to the ground, Ron had cast Avada Kedavra on himself, crying as he did so. Harry saw Ginny, right next to Colin Creevey, her boyfriend, both on the ground and extremely injured. When Harry had gone over to help them, both told him to just let them die. Staring at them, Harry saw them both holding each other, saying 'I'll love you forever' before they closed their eyes for the last time.  
  
Turning his attention back toward Voldemort, Harry could see that only two people were left on each side. Voldemort and Lucius Malfoy had their wands raised, ready to attack. Harry and Draco Malfoy, both for the side of Light, had their wands raised as well. There were no witnesses to stand back and watch as Harry and Draco glared daggers at Lucius and Voldemort,  
  
"Well, well, well. Harry Potter, how wonderful to see you again! Too bad this will be the last time!" Voldemort snickered.  
  
"Draco! This is your last chance! Give up trying to be the hero - it won't work. Come back to your father and we will rule together with Voldemort! Potter can fight his own battles, he doesn't need you to help him," Lucius said, cackling evilly.  
  
"NEVER!" Draco shouted, taking Harry's hand in his. Immediately they felt a surge of energy flowing through them both. Their eyes locked and they started to say the words of the spell they had composed, which was sure to defeat Voldemort.  
  
Eye of Evil Breath of Light The battle rages Through the night Time has stopped And we will win As we utter the curse To end the sin  
  
Avada Kedavra  
  
Pointing their wands at Lucius and Voldemort, a rainbow light exploded from the tips of their wands, and the light, combined the power of the spell, it hit Lucius and Voldemort forcefully, and they both fell over backwards. Dead.  
  
Harry and Draco turned to each other and embraced, both crying tears of joy and sadness. Joy because the war was over, and sadness, because of all that they had lost.  
  
Holding hands, they walked back up the castle steps and back into Hogwarts, where very few people were not celebrating, but grieving. The remaining Ravenclaws and Hufflepuffs all sat at the Ravenclaw table, crying and talking about good things, good memories they had all shared. As Draco and Harry stood at the head of the table, Draco spoke.  
  
"The war is over. We have won. But many are gone and will not come back."  
  
Tears were in the eyes of everyone at the table.  
  
"But we know they are in a better place and have helped us all to this victory. Among those who were lost were Professors Dumbledore, McGonagall, Professors Sprout and Flitwick and many of the students, including Ron Weasley, Hermione Granger, Ginny Weasley, and Colin Creevey. God bless them all, they were wonderful to everyone."  
  
Draco cast his eyes to the ground and took Harry's hand again and they continued walking. Walking all around the school, not going anywhere in particular, they found themselves at the entrance to the Astronomy Tower. They climbed up the ladder and looked out of one of the many windows over the grounds of Hogwarts. In the distance they could see the Quidditch Pitch and the Forbidden Forest. Hagrid's Hut was next to the forest, and it looked quite empty, far more empty than it should have. When Hagrid had been the first to be killed in a battle other than the one they had fought this night, Harry had cried and cried. Hagrid was the first friend he had ever had, and it caused him much pain to lose him.  
  
Suddenly, a voice was heard behind them.  
  
"Harry? Draco?" Professor Snape called to them. During the battle, Snape had been keeping an eye on all the students in the castle, and anonymously throwing curses out of a window at the Death Eaters.  
  
"Now that the war is over and Voldemort is gone, all of the Dark Marks have disappeared. There is going to be no way for the Ministry to tell who was a Death Eater and who was not. They will have to go on the records."  
  
Draco sighed. He wanted a few moments alone with Harry, before. before he did what he knew he had to do.  
  
"Professor? Could Harry and I have a few moments alone, please?" Draco asked.  
  
"Of course, Draco. I'll be back in the Great Hall if you need me," the Professor answered and left.  
  
Draco stood on the ledge of the window, looking out over the grounds once more. Harry stood on the ledge behind him, wrapping his muscular arms around Draco's waist. Draco turned his head and kissed Harry softly on the lips. Harry made no effort to stop Draco's warm tongue from entering his mouth and moaned into the kiss. Threading his hands through Harry's dark hair, Draco kissed him with all the passion he had, his love for Harry all in that kiss.  
  
He broke the kiss hesitantly but looked at Harry with sad eyes and began to speak. "Harry."  
  
"Yes, Draco?" Harry answered, looking worried. "Is something wrong?"  
  
"Not really, just sort of."  
  
"Whatever it is, you can tell me, baby," Harry said, looking deep into Draco's eyes.  
  
"Harry, I don't think there is any point in me living anymore. I mean, all of our friends are gone. Ron and Hermione, the two people I thought were the worst in the world, became great friends to me and now they are gone. Professor Dumbledore, the one that always gave me advice, listened to me, mentored me, is gone too. Harry, I don't want to be on this earth any longer. I love you to death, but I think that with the way things are now, even though Voldemort is gone, I don't think we can be truly happy anymore without some of the people that made our life great in the first place."  
  
"Draco, I know how you feel," Harry said, joining Draco on the ledge. "Except for you, I have no one to live for, nothing I can do. I think we just have to get away from it."  
  
Draco looked at him and smiled. "Heaven has got to be better than living in grief, right?"  
  
Harry smiled back. "I'll meet you there then, okay?"  
  
Draco nodded. "I love you, Harry."  
  
"I love you too, Draco."  
  
And they clasped their hands together, took a deep breath, and jumped off the ledge. 


End file.
